No Good Deed
by duvivantde
Summary: No good deed goes unpunished." Hermione murmured. Draco looked up. "Good deeds," he snorted. "More like cause and effect." "You the cause, I the effect?" She guessed. "No, the war the cause, you and I the effect." He answered slowly. Full summary inside
1. The Capture

**Title: **

No Good Deed

**Author: **

Duvivantde

**Disclaimer: **

None of the characters you recognize are mine, and actually belong to JK Rowling. I think this story could be canon, if you ignore certain events from book six and forget about book seven and the epilogue. This story takes place during the war and continues when the war ends. And of course, the title (it has nothing to do with the movie, either) and the quotes presented at the beginning of each "Part" don't belong to me.

**Summary: **

Hermione is caught by Death Eaters when she is sent on a mission. Soon enough she finds herself in the hands of her childhood nemesis. A mixture of feelings swirl between the two as they both struggle with the course their lives have taken and the events that are to come that will inevitably throw them together once and again despite their past and of course, their attempts to forget it.

* * *

**Part One **

**LUCK?**

"_Sometimes it´s the smallest decisions that can change your life forever" _

_-Keri Russell_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1: The Capture **

Hermione Granger sat low against a thick tree with large roots looping in and out of the damp ground, hoping with all her heart that she was safely hidden.

She tried to concentrate, to catch every sound coming her way, but it proved to be rather hard, for she could barely hear above her own hammering heart. She inhaled slowly, and just as slowly exhaled, keeping herself from making any noise.

She knew they were close, and when the largest of the three men saw her, recognized her, all her hopes of them giving up on her trail evaporated as easily as a snowball would have done in hell.

She knew it was a mistake, that she wasn't supposed to be so close to the camp, especially without a team. There must have been a mix-up with the instructions. And yet here she was, saving captives and trying to steal any information she could, or at least that was the plan. Things weren't exactly working like that.

She was meant to pass unseen to one of the cabins, take all the documents she could and get out while another team attacked the buildings where the war prisoners were kept, creating, at the same time, a distraction which would keep Hermione safe.

She managed to get to the cabin, but the distraction never came and soon enough three men walked into the building while she was trying to get out. It was dark in the large room; she knew they couldn't see her face.

So she took her wand out and blew the opposite wall down, running through the large hole as soon as the bricks stopped falling.

A couple of minutes later a bright, white light hit her, blinding her for a moment. She slowed down, not knowing what the light was and where it was coming from.

The three men reacted at the same moment, the wheels in their heads finally working, they ran after her, shooting stunning spells at her, but they all missed her by mere inches.

She tried to apparate, but a force pulled her back. She figured the whole camp had a certain ward up.

One of the men caught up to her first, grasping her wrist tightly. Hermione gasped and turned back.

The man was rather short, but his lack of size in the vertical direction was made up by the size of his muscled torso and the strength in his arms.

She looked behind the short wizard, calculating how long before his two friends caught up to them. She could tell this man hadn't recognized her, or he would have hit her with a spell already.

She lifted her hand, the one that was free and which was also; thank Morgana, holding her wand.

The man´s eyes grew, surprise and fear twisting his face. Hermione pointed her wand straight to his chest, and with a tremble of her lips, the man fell to her feet, releasing her arm.

She looked up when she heard the other two´s screams, they were calling out for more to join them.

That's when her eyes locked with one of them, the largest. His skin was dark, his hair cut short. He was looking at her with pure hate. Hermione stood still, trying to decide where to go. She couldn't apparate, and she couldn't make it far by running. And then the man´s face lit up, and Hermione knew he had recognized her.

She gasped wildly and took off running; she couldn't get far, but maybe just far enough to find an appropriate hiding spot.

And that's where she was now. Her mind was racing. She wanted to know what had happened to the other team, why they never showed up. She tried to figure out what to do with the documents. She wondered what to do in case they caught her. She tried not to think about the last thought but-

"Keep quiet, take the left." She heard whispers.

She couldn't tell where they were coming from, but they were close. She pulled her legs closer to herself, trying to hide between two big roots.

She couldn't decide if she should get up and start putting some more distance between her and the hunting party that had been organized. Instinct told her to run, but her brain told her to stay, to blend in with the darkness and the ferns around her.

Hermione Granger was known for following her brain most of the time, and this was not going to be the exception. She slowly sank farther into the slightly wet dirt beneath her, ignoring the cold numbness that soon enough started to spread through her body.

She held her breath as she heard heavy but careful footsteps breaking loose twigs somewhere to her right. She sank even further, muffling a gasp as the tip of a small broken branch dug easily into the flesh of her left hand.

She froze when she noticed that the steps had frozen as well. She couldn't hear anything that didn't belong to the forest. She wondered if she had been heard. She didn't move, despite the sharp pain that started in her palm and climbed up her arm.

She winced, swallowing hard as she glanced around her with slow, deliberate movements. She avoided any large movements, so she tried to look all around by just moving her eyes.

After a few minutes of not hearing anything unusual, Hermione shifted her body slowly, trying to put all her weight in her right hand in order to release her left. But in that precise moment the branch collapsed with a loud crack, tumbling Hermione to the ground.

She moaned slightly as she tried to recover quickly and return to listening, but as soon as her back hit the trunk once she tried to move again, a flash of light was blinding her again. However this ray of light was not as large as the other had been.

She squinted, her heart stopping as she saw that the light came from a wand, and behind the wand was no other than the large man that had recognized her back at the camp.

She felt her face drain of blood as the man smiled darkly at her. Hermione patted the ground carefully, searching for her wand; she had dropped it when the branch had broken.

She found it, and was just about to lift it when someone else´s boot stepped on the tip of the thin wood. She looked up to find another man smiling smugly at her. She looked around her and found that a small shadowed group was standing behind the man pointing the wand at her; a few were even twirling their wands.

She looked up at the large man again and stared at him blankly.

"Got ya." He slurred before the man that was standing on her wand leaned down and jerked her up by the arm. She winced at the pain. The man pulled her wand effortlessly from her grasp.

"Walk." He commanded as he pushed Hermione forward, breaking a path through the group of Death Eaters. They were all smirking smugly at her, their disgust evident in their eyes.

She stared each one down as she walked past them, refusing to be intimidated, refusing to let them see the fear she truly felt. The man holding her wrapped his hand tighter around the top part of her arm, pushing her forward once again.

She didn't react; she just let herself be dragged to whatever evil events where taking place in that camp, the group of men following behind.

* * *

**Author´s Note:**

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. A new story for a new year :) Review if you please ;D


	2. No Longer a Princess

**Part One **

**LUCK?**

"_Sometimes it´s the smallest decisions that can change your life forever" _

_-Keri Russell_

* * *

**Chapter 2 "No Longer a Princess"**

Hermione did not respond to any of the taunting words the group of men threw her way. She was more preoccupied with paying attention to her surroundings, memorizing what she could of the area, should she need it.

The wizard guiding her, and clearly the leader, was not very happy with her response, or rather, lack of it. She noticed this with certain pleasure, and so she did her best to ignore him when he laughed so closely to her ear in a mocking way when one brute or another would say something apparently clever.

When she did not cringe away from him when he did this, he continued to hold on to her arm tighter and tighter. Hermione continued to breathe deeply, calmly, it seemed to him. She was just trying to ignore the pain.

So he tried with something else, he pushed her forward every other minute, as if trying to get her to walk faster. It did not work either, and he was getting irritated, it was easy to see.

Hermione did not want to give him the pleasure of knowing he was hurting her. It gave her a bad reputation, and although he would try different things to get a pained expression from her, each action worse than the last, Hermione knew that he would run out of ideas soon enough. Or at least she hoped so.

She needed to keep her head held up high. Her mission was given to her with a time limit, and she knew it was just a matter of time before Aurors were sent to look for her.

However, keeping her chin up was easier said than done. She wouldn't be able to keep her façade up for long, and she very well knew it.

"Well, here we are. Your new home." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione jerked away from his hot breath, making them laugh.

They stopped walking, and he let go of her, but it wasn't like she could use to opportunity to run away. She turned to face the man.

"You´ll regret this." Hermione said to him acidly.

He arched an eyebrow in response, clearly amused, but very unimpressed. "What makes you think so, mudblood?"

Hermione smiled at the word. "Exactly because of that." She answered, leaving the man confused.

She tilted her head in the direction of the man who had first recognized her. "I´m very sure you know who I am, or you wouldn't have called me like that."

"Potter´s princess." He all but spit his name out. "Yeah, you´re very famous all around."

He said it in a way that caused the men to laugh, but Hermione didn't quite understand his tone. She, however, did not let it show.

"Then I´m sure you know that people will be looking for me quite soon." Hermione said with an indifferent tone.

To her surprise, he laughed. "Yes, I´m quite sure finding you will become one of the Ministry´s first priorities. That, however, does not mean they will succeed in actually rescuing you."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Hold to any hope you have, because when Harry finds me, and hears about whatever it is you have chosen to do to me, you will be wishing for death."

"You are quite certain of that, are you?" He asked.

Hermione did not answer, just kept on staring into his eyes.

He smiled coldly, once again, making Hermione wonder at his reaction. "Well then, we´ll have to wait for him, no? Meanwhile, I´ll personally make sure that while you are here, you are as comfortable as any princess should be."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. Apparently, her threats had not done any damage, as she had hoped. And she bloody knew better than to believe any word he was saying. It was going to be horrible, her time here, however brief it may be.

_Please let him find me soon. _Hermione silently pleaded as the man reached for her arm again. This time he grabbed her by the other arm. Hermione couldn't decide if that was better, to have no more pressure on the already forming bruise, or to get a bruise on her other arm.

He jerked her forward and his group of men loudly dispersed to other areas of the camp. He was now walking faster, and she tried to keep up, just so that he wouldn't have to pull so hard anymore. It seemed like he realized what he was trying to do, for he applied more pressure. Hermione inwardly winced.

"You´ll like it here." He said mockingly. "You´ll make great friends. A lot of people here are very much like you, you know, mudbloods. You won't be lonely. Make sure you tell that to Potter when he finds you." He added.

Hermione didn't respond. She just continued to walk. She decided not to threaten him anymore because either it would be for his amusement, or it would just worsen the situation. None of the outcomes where too appealing for her.

"Roma." The man suddenly hissed.

Hermione looked at him in confusion, not knowing if she had heard him correctly. But before Hermione could wonder too much why he had mentioned Italy´s famous city, a woman suddenly walked up to them.

She must have been in her early forties, or late thirties, Hermione couldn't be sure. She was wearing what appeared to be a dress. The blue fabric barely made it to mid-thigh, and it was almost see through.

Hermione instantly felt sorry for the woman. It was very cold, and Hermione could easily see that the thin material didn't do much to shield the woman from the weather. She was barefoot, and Hermione saw with anger that the woman´s legs were covered with dirt and the unmistakable deep purple color of bruises. Her hair was black and it was pulled back in a bun.

"Yes, Master?" The woman said, bowing her head to the wizard next to Hermione.

Hermione instantly understood that the woman´s name was Roma, and that he had been calling for her. She made her disgust evident by wrinkling her nose and looking at the man with accusation in her eyes.

He had the audacity to smile at her. "Miss Granger, this here is Roma. She´ll be your maid."

Roma looked confused, and Hermione was sure she did too.

"We have a ball tonight, and as my guest of honor, you have to attend. Roma will help you to get ready."

Hermione looked at Roma, and she was even more confused when she saw the woman´s horrified expression.

"Roma, I trust that everything for tonight is ready." He said, turning to Roma.

Roma quickly looked away from Hermione. "Y-Yes sir. A few have already arrived."

"Wonderful." He said cheerfully.

Hermione was stunned. She was sure she had heard a double meaning in his words, but she couldn't really place if that was the case.

"Take her, Roma." He said, his tone suddenly changing to a darker one.

"What…" Hermione was trying to understand what was going on, but she had little information and was majorly confused.

Roma began to pull her away, and the man waved goodbye cheekily at her as he made his way towards another building.

Hermione swiftly looked away from him and gave Roma her undivided attention. She was hoping the action would be rewarded with answers to questions that were going round and round in Hermione's overworking head.

"Roma," Hermione began.

"Shh." The older witch commanded.

Hermione frowned. "But I want-"

"Look, child." The witch interrupted. "I know you have a lot of questions, it's only natural. But wait, alright. This is not the place."

Hermione snorted. "Would you prefer to discuss what´s going on while we sit on a terrace and drink tea?"

The woman gave Hermione a look that reminded her of her mother. Needless to say, she did not like it. But she decided that it was best to listen to this woman, whoever she was. So she sighed and continued to walk.

"Alright," Hermione agreed. "But you have to promise you will answer to everything.

The woman cringed. "I´ll try my best."

They soon made it to a round building. It was smaller, much smaller than the rest. A curtain hung in the doorway, serving as a, well, as a door. Roma walked right past the curtain, entering the tiny building while pulling Hermione behind her.

"Alright, ask." Roma said hurriedly as she turned to light a candle that was floating in the middle of the building.

Hermione looked around. It was only one room, and it was no bigger than Hermione's bathroom back at her flat, which was rather small.

Hermione decided to forget about the man´s threats and plans for her that night, deciding to find out about her earlier wonderings, what had happened to her Auror team.

"Was this camp attacked today, before me?" Hermione asked.

Roma was not facing her. She was leaning over a wooden chest full of clothes. "I don't know. There was an attack earlier today, at one of the main buildings. I don't know if that was you or not. But as far as I know, it was attacked only once." She answered.

Hermione's eyebrow knitted together. "Was it attacked at all, maybe a few days ago or something?"

"No." Roma answered simply.

So maybe they had been caught outside of the camp, before they had gotten a chance to get near enough to actually attack.

"Was anyone else brought in today, or yesterday, or the day before that?" Hermione asked.

"You mean as prisoners? No. only a week ago, a couple of young girls were caught. Lucky for them, they were not muggleborns. Death Eaters are more careful with those; they only keep them in cells." Roma said as she pulled a red fabric from the pile.

Once she shook it out a bit to unfold it, Hermione saw that it was a dress not much different than the one Roma was wearing, except for the color.

"And what happens when you _are _a muggleborn?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, if it's a male, than they only use him as a toy, if you will. Practice torturing spells and things of the sort. They never last long, though, since Death Eaters are very fond of the killing spell." Roma said sadly, shielding her eyes away from Hermione.

"And if the prisoner is a woman?" Hermione asked.

"Take off your clothes. We´re taking longer than we should." Roma said as she reached for Hermione's jacket and began to pull it off of her.

Hermione pushed her away. "Roma," she said, waiting for an answer.

"Please." Roma said in response.

"Exactly what is going to happen tonight?" Hermione asked.

Roma looked away. "Muggleborn girls are either used as servants, slaves, actually. Those slaves are usually used for, uhm, sexual pleasures, depending on the age of the witch. Though most of the time they are raped and then killed.

Hermione couldn't breathe. "Most of the time." She repeated numbly.

_Oh dear Morgana, They´re going to rape me. Rape me and then just kill me._

"What´s taking place tonight?" Hermione asked again.

Hermione was still pretty numb, and it was still hard for her to breathe. Roma began to help her get undressed with no resistance from Hermione.

"They have meetings now and then. I don't exactly know what they talk about, but when they have muggleborn witches as prisoners, they-"

She did not finish her sentence, and Hermione figured she didn't need to. She felt sick, and the numbness only weighed her down even more.

Before she knew it, Hermione was wearing nothing but the thin red dress. It clung to every curve of her body and the neckline was rather low, too low actually.

What they did was, it was disgusting, sickening. It was not human. Hermione sank to the ground, ignoring the cold that once again invaded her body. But this time, the cold that spread throughout her was due to more than just what she was sitting one.

"Come on," Roma said softly.

Hermione looked up, tears in her eyes. "Was that done to you?" Hermione asked.

Roma sighed. "It was, before I came to this camp, I was at another. It was attacked, but not all of us were saved. Some Death Eaters managed to escape, and brought us with them. No one has touched me like that since then."

Hermione looked at the woman´s legs. "What happened." Hermione asked.

Roma looked down at her own legs as well. "I was desperate. I figured it was better to die, since I could not run away. I knew there was no way I could escape. But I thought that if I tried, he would just kill me. He figured out my plan though. Instead of killing me, he did this. I suppose I´m lucky he did not use his wand."

"Who is he?" Hermione asked before she could linger too much on how he did that, if not with his wand.

"He´s in charge of this camp. They have this hierarchy thing, it´s very important to them, and from what I hear his pretty close to the top, take or give a few before him, like the Malfoys."

Hermione felt her stomach twist at the mention of the name. "When they gather, do they attend?"

"The eldest used to. He stopped coming about half a year ago. His son was meant to come in his place, but he usually misses the meetings."

Hermione felt the dread. She hoped he wouldn't be present, not this time. She didn't need him to see what would happen to her. Even if their childhood fights were, well, childish and very stupid, she felt like this would be admitting to him his victory.

It was stupid of her to think like that, especially with what was about to take place, but old habits die hard.

Roma then pulled Hermione to her feet. "I wish I could give you some advice, but what can I really say at a moment like this."

The older witch pulled Hermione into her arms. "Don´t let them get to you. It´s what they want, but they forget that it´s in our power to give it to them or not. You choose, dear. Don´t let them break you."

Hermione held on to the woman, refusing to let go. More and more tears came to her. She couldn't think at all. She felt sick to her stomach as she hoped for a miracle.

So much for being a princess. If anything, that title would only make this worse for her.

* * *

**Author´s Note:**

Hello again. :) I realize this chapter doesn't say much, and might as well be very short. But I didn't want to rush things. The next chapter will be where our story truly begins, and of course, where Draco comes in.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated ;D


	3. Lost in the Dark

**Part One **

**LUCK?**

"_Sometimes it´s the smallest decisions that can change your life forever" _

_-Keri Russell_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lost in the Dark **

The moon rose high in the sky, casting an eerie glow on the entire field. The shadows that the trees around the large, clear space made were dark, menacing, somehow. It was silent. It seemed as if the animals that lived in that forest had left as soon as possible, sensing the dark energies that emerged from the camp. Smart creatures, those were.

All of these things, although very clear to anyone walking outside, were in fact, unknown to Hermione. She sat on the cold, cement ground, hugging her knees and resting her cheek on them.

The small room was more than dark; it was as if Hermione had her eyes close. She even tried opening and closing her eyes over and over again, making sure that she was truly awake. She didn't know how long she had been in that room.

Once Roma had finished dressing her and giving her as much comfort as possible, two guards had come for Hermione and had taken her to what Hermione guessed was the main building.

Unlike the round, small building surrounding it, this one was rather large and had a rectangular shape. Hermione and the guards came to it from a side, but Hermione was still able to see the large entrance where two men clad in dark coats were lounging. They didn't pay any attention to Hermione´s escorting party. They didn't even look up.

The two large men pulled Hermione in through a large side door that led to the kitchens. There were only two girls there. Perhaps that was the wrong term. There were two old, tired looking women in the hot, tiny space.

They looked up when the door was opened and stared sadly at Hermione, terror clear in their eyes. Hermione looked away from them, ignoring their glances full of pity, as if she needed any of that.

They had crossed the kitchen and walked through another door only to come to a large corridor. They turned left once and soon enough came to a large, steel door. One of the men opened it while the other pushed Hermione in.

She turned around just in time to watch them shut the door close, gleaming smiles on their faces. She heard them locking the door as she looked around the room. But the first things she noticed were that it was empty and that it was windowless.

She had sat after a while and there she remained. She couldn't feel her body anymore. She hoped to get sick, even if it were a mild cold. Anything to make her less appealing would be wonderful. Life, of course, does not work that way.

Hermione wasn't particularly religious. She did believe that it was a God who in fact created everything known to men, and maybe even more, but that was as far as her faith went. Her mother, on the other hand, was a true believer. There was a saying that Hermione would often receive from her mother.

_There are moments in life were it seems that nothing more could happen to you. Well, you will probably be wrong. This does not mean God has abandoned you. It is in fact, in these moments were you are left on your own, to see if your faith still stands despite the adversities. _

Hermione hadn't paid much attention to her mother. Right now, she remembered those lines with chagrin and pain. She wondered if she was being tested. She shook her head to clear it of any thought. It was hard for her to believe any God would permit such acts of violence, but the War was in full mode.

She sighed and held her legs tighter, praying to whoever was listening, to have mercy.

"Get up."

Hermione opened her eyes quickly, realizing she had fallen asleep. She felt the piercing pain on her arm before she knew what was happening.

She blinked several times, noticing that the door was open and that she was being pulled roughly from her arm by a dark figure.

_Oh no Oh no Oh no_

She stood up, but apparently she was not quick enough for him, for he started walking and therefore pulling her along with him before she was straight.

"I don´t have all day, mudblood. And in fact, neither do you." He muttered, adding the last part with a hint of smugness.

Hermione´s mouth went dry. "No, please, don´t" she begged, her voice raspy.

The hall was poorly lit, but to Hermione the light was blinding. She squinted, not able to see where she was being taken. She felt clumsy next to the steady heavy steps her guide was taking.

He suddenly stopped, turning to his left, pulling Hermione as well. She wondered if her arms were turning the color Roma´s legs had taken after her beating.

She realized they had stopped in front of a large wooden door. The man knocked twice before he pushed the door open. There were loud chatters making it seem like no one was paying attention to her entrance.

She looked around quickly, once again getting accustomed to the lighting. There was a long and thick table that ran from one side of the room to the other. There seemed to be about fifty people seating at said table, all of whom did not stop talking until the man holding Hermione shut the door behind them with a loud bang.

"Well, hello dear." Said the man who had given Hermione up to Roma earlier that day.

Turning to the men around the table, he gave them a large smile and said in a somewhat pleasing voice:

"Gentlemen, I´d like to introduce Miss Hermione Granger."

She heard a few surprised whispers but other than that she didn't pay much attention.

Hermione pulled her arm away from the man standing next to her. He didn't stop her. Hermione stared defiantly at the man who had just spoken to her.

He was sitting at the head of the table. She didn't care to see who else was there, although some voice at the back of her mind told her that she was meant to be looking for something. She couldn't afford to pay much attention to that voice. She was otherwise occupied, mind you.

"Who here will have the honor to _dance_ with you tonight." He mused.

Hermione all but snarled at him. He gave her a quick smile in return as the room filled with booming voices claiming her.

Hermione now looked all around the room, stopping to more than a second to look at each of their faces. Some of them were not even looking at her; they were waiting for their leader´s response, others where more preoccupied with their dinner and it was the occasional man who was looking at her with a mixture of hate and well, desire.

She then noticed that a man sitting next to the leader leaned in a whispered something in his ear. He smiled in return and gave a small nod. Hermione tried to see who he was, but he was wearing a large robe that covered all of his body, and the hood was pulled well over his head, casting a shadow on his face, making it impossible to see him, or his expression.

"I think I´ve found someone for you." He then said to Hermione, gesturing to the man besides him whose face Hermione couldn't see.

"_Him?_ McCann you´ve got to be kidding." Someone protested.

Hermione didn't turn around to see who it was who had spoken; she couldn't take her eyes off from the man with the hood.

"Calm down, Jones. Next girl will be for you. It´s been quite a while since this man has visited us and I have no reason to refuse him." McCann responded.

Hermione barely heard any of this, for while McCann spoke, the man besides him stood up slowly, deliberately and once he was straight, he pulled his hood off.

Hermione´s first reaction was to gasp, which she could have done if it wasn't for the fact that she felt like all the air had been knocked out of her. She felt her knees weaken with despair and her stomach turn.

"Granger." He said, using that slow drawl that was so typical of him.

"Y-you." She said after a minute or two.

His lips stretched in what Hermione guessed was meant to be a smile, a menacing one at that, but looked much more like a grimace.

Draco Malfoy crossed his arms across his chest and looked away from her own glance and nodded meaningfully at the men standing behind Hermione.

"Charles, if you will." He told the man.

Charles then grabbed Hermione once again from the arm and started to pull Hermione towards Draco.

"Please, don´t." Hermione whispered urgently once Charles had deposited her in front of Draco and Draco had pulled the chair back from his place.

He didn't even look at her as he pushed the chair away and placed her against the table. "It´s either only me, or all of them." He said back in a low voice, making sure it was only her who could hear.

Hermione thought about that. If she was going to be _used_ like that either way, she figured it would be best for it to be only by one of them. However, she couldn't decide if the fact that it was Draco and that she knew him was a good thing or not. She didn't have much time to think about, not that it mattered much. It was still going to happen.

He sat her on the edge of the table as he pushed her legs open, with quite some difficulty. "Go ahead and resist all you want, it only adds to their pleasure." He said with a disapproving look.

Hermione still resisted, but as that sunk in, she figured it would be better to get it over with as soon as possible. Draco seemed to be thinking the same, for he did not waste any time getting rid of what was between his flesh and hers.

Hermione did not look away from his eyes, even if he didn't ever meet her gaze; it seemed as if he was trying to avoid it, actually. But Hermione still did not look away. She stared into the deep gray pools that were his eyes, wondering at all the shadows and at the emptiness of it all.

She didn't really know then, but she the reason for keeping her eyes on his, or the reasons, actually, were that one, she did not want to look down and two, if he did decide to glance into her eyes, she wanted him to see all the hate that filled her eyes along with her tears. She hoped that it would end up scarring him for the rest of his life, for the image to haunt him forever, like she was sure it was going to happen to her.

He positioned himself between her leg, and with his palm he pushed on the inside of her thigh to open her wider. Hermione sent a quick prayer to Merlin knows who as her tears spilled and with a quick movement, he pushed into her.

Hermione screamed in pain and Draco´s eyes quickly flashed to her, widened with surprise. He waited a second, watching for her expression. More tears came, and even thought her eyesight was blurred, she could see the surprise mixed with something else she could not place that colored his face.

However, he seemed to recover quickly, making Hermione blink as he looked away from her again. His intrusion was not forgotten, and the pain still pooled and pulsed through her body. He pulled back slowly almost carefully and the he pushed back into her, making the pain grow.

Hermione closed her eyes, hoping to create a wall in her mind, to save herself from what was taking place. She did notice that even though they were in fact very much having sex, he kept to himself. He was not touching her in any way and if she couldn't feel his rigid self inside of her, she could have sworn he was not doing anything else but standing too close to her.

She hoped it would be over soon, and she got her wish. After a couple more of his movements, she felt his release fill her even more. She couldn't begin to guess how that was possible, but she did suppose that practice and of course the pleasure of raping girls in a room full of sick, perverted people was pretty much on his favorite list of things to do.

He pulled out of her as soon as it was over, and without glancing at her again, he fastened his pants and straightened his clothes as if nothing had happened.

It was a moment before Hermione could hear anything else than the ringing in her ears, but when she did, she heard the teasing of the other men towards Draco, who received it all coolly and did not reply at all.

"That was it, no more?" One of the men said in a taunting voice.

Draco shrugged. "She was a virgin, not much I could do then."

Hermione realized that even if she had very much hoped for it, and although she didn't have much experience, he had been done in a matter of minutes, which she had to admit was rather fast. She couldn't really be sure, but she didn't think it had anything to do with her being a virgin.

She looked down at herself and pulled her dress down as she stepped off the table, ignoring the blood stains on her inner thighs. She wiped her tears and ceased all of her sniffling. Her pain was unbearable, but she refused to show them that.

She bit her lip, and as far as Draco could tell, that was the only thing that showed her discomfort. Her eyes were empty, as if she were a million miles from there. She stood straight and with her legs together. It was all very admiring, but unfortunately to her, it was also no longer fun to them.

McCann, the leader, waved for her to be taken away. She walked slowly, but with her head held high. Roma´s words rang in Hermione´s mind. _Don´t let them get to you_. They had broken her, alright. But she refused to give them the pleasure of knowing that.

She was taken back to the dark room, and as soon as she was in, the door closed. Now, Hermione thanked the darkness. It offered a simple setting, and Hermione liked that, for she couldn't really take much. It allowed her to get lost as she sat against one of the walls.

It allowed her to forget what had happened to her, what she was now. It allowed her to not see herself, so there was nothing that reassured her that she was actually there.

Actually, that last part was not correct. She could still feel it, almost feel him inside of her. She had been reduced to being only a pulsing feeling.

In the dark, she was nothing but that pain.

* * *

**Author´s Note:**

Wow. I really had some trouble with this chapter. I took long to update, I know. I´m sure I won´t take as long next time. There were some things that I truly hated writing. I know some of you wished that Hermione would be saved before, but this is how it happened. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I try to reply to all of them, but if you reviewed anonymously, I can´t do much then. Hope you guys liked this chapter. :D


End file.
